fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: Power Dash
Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door 2 is a 2.5D RPG-style title for the Nintendo Wii. The story is a sequel to Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door for the Nintendo GameCube, but is a prequel to Super Paper Mario, being set a year after the game’s events. Storyline Main article: Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door 2 Chapters Set a year after the events of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, the X-Nauts have recently been growing in power, completely rebuilding their moon base. They seem to be up to their old tricks with the recently-sealed Shadow Queen, but this time, it is not the Shadow Queen they are after. Sir Grodus and Lord Crump have been threatening to destroy the Mushroom Planet with their newly advanced machinery. Of course, Mario hears about this from some of his friends, and journeys back to Rougeport, along with Luigi, Peach and Bowser to stop their nemeses once again. It turns out to be not what they expected. The X-Nauts are not acting out of their own free will, but are under mind control from Empress Timeblazera, acting the part of puppets for her bidding. In order to break the control over the X-Nauts before the plan is put into action, Mario and co. must journey all over the Mushroom Kingdom, finding special artifacts known as Excelsiors to break Empress Timeblazera’s hold on the X-Nauts, thereby saving the planet. Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach Partners *Boomla - Pink Bomb-omb. *Yosteel - Baby Green Yoshi. *Libert - Big Bandit. *Stratea - Red-shelled Paratroopa. *Johnson - Reformed X-Naut. *Mallet - Hammer Bro. *Canide - Red Chain Chomp. *Fuzzo - Green Fuzzy. *Screecher - Swooper. *Metallin - Iron Cleft. *Dri - Dry Bones. *Katrol - Koopatrol. Gameplay The gameplay itself is very similar to its prequel and Paper Mario. The turn-based system is once again used, but it also introduces a multiplayer system, with 2 people playing at one time – one acting the roll of Mario, and one acting the roll of his partner. Setting Main article: Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door 2 Locations Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door 2 takes place where the first one did, near Rougeport and the areas beyond, but some areas that are mentioned in the previous are now in this one, such as Goomba University. Journal Mario’s journal will display a number of useful things, all listed below. Tattle A Tattle system is also introduced, similar to its prequel. The Tattle will reveal an enemy’s name, its HP, and its Defense. Record Book When Mario and company complete a chapter, a log for those events will be stored. Map In an incredibly similar way to Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. A map showing the location of the next Excelsior will be stored in the Journal. Excelsior Storage When Mario collects a new Excelsior, it is displayed, along with the number remaining in the worlds. Reception Overall, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door 2 was received fairly well by fans. The most popular feature was the two-player battle and overworld system. The graphics were slightly improved over the GameCube version, and fans also seemed to like this. However, its similarity to the prequel was generally frowned upon. See Also *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door 2 Chapters *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door 2 Boss List *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door 2 Locations *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door 2 Items *Squeak Squad Category:Fan Games